


I'll Be With You

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Feels, rated for Darcy's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wakes up with a bag on her head in some sort of prison-thing. But SHIELD's gone, right? And why is this dead guy here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be With You

Darcy felt the dark hood yanked off her head and she immediately squinted against the light that assaulted her poor eyes. Her head was _killing_ her.

She looked around, assessing the situation. There was a tall woman, blonde, sitting across the narrow table from her. The guy she'd tazed was standing by the door with a very unhappy look on his face. _Good_. The room itself was patterned in dark gray hexagons that just screamed prison. That and the handcuffs connecting her to the table.

They both carried themselves in that I'm-a-deadly-ninja-and-I'll-fuck-you-up way that both Clint and Nat did.

Which meant SHIELD.

Which meant HYDRA.

Darcy's heart started racing, but she gave them both her best bitch-face. “Here's what's going to happen. When I don't come home at a designated time that I can only assume is _soon_ , my roommate is going to take his admittedly nice ass down to the Avengers Tower and tell Tony Stark. And then Tony's going to activate the tracker that he's planted somewhere on me- although to be fair, he probably had Clint do it while I was sleeping- and fly his happy ass out here in his super special red-and-gold suit-armor-thing.

“If, however, you somehow managed to disable that, then my roommate will take his aforementioned nice ass to the aforementioned tower and tell _Thor_ that I'm missing. And then Thor will go to Asgard and ask that one guy who sees everything where I am, and _he'll_ Bifrost out here with his buddies, and he's going to be super-extra-pissed that he had to go to Asgard first.” She looked between the two of them again, eyes narrowed in a glare. “So if you're going to kill me, now would probably be the best time to do it.”

She didn't _actually_ want them to kill her, death had a way of ending your life sort of permanently, but she'd heard all about HYDRA, and it would probably be the better way to go.

The two in the room exchanged a silent glance with each other, the same way Nat and Clint did. It was like they were communicating without actually making words. This was all kinds of creepy.

And then the door opened.

Darcy stared at the suit-wearing man in the doorway for a second, blinking in disbelief. He looked _exactly_ the same as he had the last time she'd seen him _._ “So, funny story. One night we're all sitting around our flat in London eating dinner- and you haven't seen hunger until you've tried to keep an Asgardian fed- and Jane mentioned something about New Mexico and Thor was all, 'I shall miss the Son of Coul, he was a brave warrior,' or something, and here you are... Totally not-dead!”

“Does she always talk this much?” asked Surly by the door in some kind of British accent that probably would have been hot if he hadn't been so much Glowers McGee and kidnappy.

“Ms. Lewis,” Coulson said as he walked in. Blondie across the table stood up and stepped to the side, and he took her seat. Didn't even ask. Didn't even thank her.

“I guess you're still taking things from people.” She glared at him. She'd actually had to get a new iPod, because even when they'd returned all of Jane's lab equipment, her MP3 played still hadn't turned up.

“It's on the inside of your right thigh,” he answered calmly. “The tracking device.”

Darcy glanced off at the ceiling for a second, then nodded. “Clint.” That was probably something she was going to have to bring up with him at some point. Her gaze dropped down to the man across the table from her. “So what does HYDRA want with me?”

He looked a little hurt by that, actually. “SHIELD, Ms. Lewis.” Like how dare she even suggest he had anything to do with Hydra?

“Uh, I don't know if you've been paying attention, but SHIELD doesn't exist anymore. Because- oh, wait! HYDRA.” She leaned back in her chair as much as she could. She wanted to fold her arms. It was hard to look menacing when she was handcuffed to a table, but she did her very best.

“SHIELD has been downsized and restructured, but I can assure you that it very much exists.” His hands folded on the desk in front of them, his posture was relaxed like they were sitting down for some lunch or something.

“Right. And that's what a HYDRA agent would say.” Darcy shook her head, pursing her lips. “Not buying it, Coulson. And I'm not going to tell you anything, other than to namedrop about my super-friends who won't like me being here, so either kill me or let me go.”

There was a small smile at that. “No one will be coming. Maria Hill will make sure of it.”

Darcy stared for a few seconds, shaking her head. Maria? Maria was HYDRA? There was no fucking way Maria was HYDRA. “So if you have a spy inside, why do you need me?”

The smile grew a little bit, turned slightly fond. “You've been recommended to us, Ms. Lewis.” And he liked whoever had done the recommending. Clint? No. There was no way Clint was HYDRA either, Nat would have killed him. Like, actually killed-killed him.

Her eyebrows went up. “For my stellar data entry and coffee-making skills?”

“For your computer skills.”

“Really.” Of course, the unhelpful brain team in Tromso would have told him about that. Not that their systems were hard to hack into. “Um, yeah. A five-year-old with one of those kiddie-tablets could have done that whole Tromso thing.”

He leaned forward, resting his upper arms on the table, hands still folded together. “Skye recommended you.”

Darcy sat straight up, immediately alert at the name. “Skye? She was eradicated.” It wasn't very long ago that her friend's entire life had been erased. She'd always figured some kind of fucked up shit went down, but Skye would _never_ do the HYDRA thing. Like, _never_. A whole bunch of shit just wasn't adding up here.

“She did it herself.” That fond smile again- Coulson was close to Skye? She figured Skye would have mentioned it at some point or something, but...

“And I'm just supposed to believe you?” Darcy shook her head. No, it would be easy enough to track down her relationship with Skye and exploit that. “Find some other sucker, Coulson. I hear the government's just full of them.”

“You can ask her yourself.” He made some sort of head-motion, and Blondie came over and unlocked her handcuffs.

Darcy glared up at her, rubbing her wrists. “You have her stashed away in one of these super-plush holding cells?”

Coulson pushed his chair back and stood up, immediately buttoning his suit jacket back up, like it was a habit. It probably was. He'd probably been born in a suit. “Come with me, Ms. Lewis.”

Eying up Blondie and Glowers McGee, she realized that if she didn't, they would probably “encourage” her in that direction. “Fine.” She got to her feet, folding her arms tightly in front of her and followed Coulson out of the room, not missing that that Blondie and Glowers McGee fell in step behind her.

Coulson led the way down a narrow hall and out to a glass-walled semi-circular room with a big table-thing that looked vaguely like the type of shit Tony had around his lab, and a large screen on the only flat, non-glass wall. He did _something_ to it, and the screen came on.

“Skye?” Darcy couldn't believe her eyes. It had been a while since she'd seen her friend. They'd met IRL exactly once, and after a marathon hacking session fueled by too-sweet caramel macchiatos and Twizzlers, they'd kept in touch mostly online. It was just easier, Skye didn't have a fixed address and Darcy had been following Jane halfway around the world.

Skye looked rough, though. She was in an actual hospital bed, all hooked up to shit. Scraped up, dark smudges under her eyes. She was _not_ having a good time. “What did you do to her?” Darcy demanded. Unarmed or not, she was going to take a chunk out of Coulson before she went down.

“It wasn't him, Darcy,” Skye said, her voice harsh and raspy. “They saved me.”

“I don't understand.” Darcy stared at the screen, shaking her head at the other woman. “How do I know this isn't some kind of elaborate trick?”

“The 'V' on your ankle was supposed to be a star, but you chickened out halfway through.” A tired smile accompanied that statement. But it was legit- no one knew that. Not even Jane knew that.

Darcy smiled weakly. “I had it finished, you know.”

Skye nodded. “Listen to Coulson, Darcy. You can trust him.”

“Okay. Are you-”

“No. I'll see you soon, we'll...” Skye shook her head, looking close to tears. “We'll talk about it.”

“Okay.”

The screen went blank, and Darcy turned back to Coulson. He was opening his mouth to speak again, but she interrupted him, cutting him off. “Before you start talking, maybe I should call someone first. Just in case my roommate gets all twitchy and Maria doesn't hear about it first.”

After just a second, he reached inside his jacket and emerged with his phone, handing it to her. He trusted her with his own phone? That was... Weird. But she called Clint and told him she was fine and that she'd talk to him soon before handing the phone back to Coulson. She was pretty sure Clint would be _very_ interested to hear that Coulson was still alive- but that conversation was going to have to wait. At least until she wasn't right in front of the not-dead guy.

So it turned out that they were on a jet. A large jet that cloaked, and was currently taking them to somewhere in Virginia. After she'd talked to Skye and had calmed down a little about the whole situation- although now worry was taking up a significant amount of her brain, Blondie and Surly left her alone, for the most part. Darcy did a lot of pacing, and worrying, and pacing... And more worrying. But the trip didn't take very _long_ , and pretty soon she was being told to buckle herself in so they could land.

Thankfully, Coulson didn't fuck around. As soon as they landed, he led her through some sort of brick-walled secret base or something until they got to a glass-walled room where Skye was lying inside on a hospital bed.

Skye looked close to tears. Didn't... Didn't anyone know she just needed a damn hug? There was some Dr. Somebody standing by in a hazmat suit, and, like... seriously? Because fuck all that. Before anyone could stop her, Darcy pushed the door open and went in to see Skye. The others grabbed for her, but they weren't fast enough.

She went right over to the bed, resting her head on the pillow beside Skye's, her arm lightly around the other woman's waist. She could feel Skye shaking with tears.

“Miss Lewis, Agent Skye was in quarantine,” came Coulson's very disapproving voice, and she just lifted her other hand and flipped him off.

“Now you'll be stuck in here with me,” Skye managed, voice all shaky and thick with tears.

“I can think of worse things,” Darcy said, lifting her head to take a good look at Skye. She looked even worse up close, but some of the tightness around her eyes had eased, at least a little.

“I'm sorry,” Skye said, looking just about as miserable as she could get. “I didn't know who else to call. This is... SHIELD is important to me, and I don't know if I'll ever...” Even though she trailed off, the implication was that she wasn't sure she'd ever get out of the glass-walled room again. “Something happened.” That was a whisper that didn't carry much past Darcy's ears.

“Hey.” Darcy reached up and tucked a lock of Skye's dark hair behind her ear. “It's okay. We'll get through this.”

Skye wrapped her arms around Darcy's waist, head pillowed against her chest. Darcy could feel the front of her shirt getting wet from Skye's tears, and she just held her, forming a wall between Skye and the people outside.

After a while, Darcy looked behind her to see that they were alone. Skye had stopped crying, but she still seemed reluctant to let Darcy go, as though she'd been starved for touch since she'd been in there. Of course, she probably had. Fuckers. Darcy pulled a stool over, though, and sat down on it, taking Skye's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “What happened?” she asked.

The other woman shook her head, staring down at the cotton blanket pulled over her legs. “Something. Something happened,” she whispered. “I don't know what, but I'm... I'm different.”

Taking the roster of her friends into account, Darcy was willing to accept that without question. “Okay. Are you... I mean, you look like you were on the losing end of a fight, but are you _okay_?”

Skye shrugged. “I don't know. I don't... I can't even talk about it. You're the first person I've told.” Dark eyes came up to search Darcy's, and Darcy gave her a reassuring smile.

Of course Skye hadn't actually told her anything, but now didn't seem like the time to bring that up. “What do you need?”

“I don't know. I honestly don't know." Skye shook her head.

Darcy leaned forward and brushed her lips over Skye's. “That's okay. When you figure it out, I'll be right here with you. In the meantime, though, I will totally make this more bearable for you. Occupying time in a small space is kinda my thing.” She sensed that it was maybe time to change the subject, and she still hadn't gotten Skye all caught up on what had happened after she left the country.

“Yeah?” A relieved smile spread over Skye's face. “How is the internship going?”

“Officially over, I think. I'm, uh... Working here now?” It came out as more of a question, punctuated with the face she made. “So this should be interesting.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nonny suggested Darcy/Skye, and this is something that's been kicking around my brain for a while. :D


End file.
